Goku and the magic beanstalk
by Ninjai masta
Summary: -UPDATE- PLZ don't run away just coz the title sounds boring! This is my Dbz version of Jack and the beanstalk. Goku buys some beans off Baba, Chi-Chi throws em out the window, then a magical beanstalk grows and... well you know the rest! PLZ don't skip
1. Baba's beans

Goku and the magic beanstalk

By ninjai masta

I don't own anything ok?

Hiya everyone! PLEASE don't run away from this fic just because of the title, I swear you'll love it! And it'll be sooooo funny it'll make you wet your pants! This fic is based on that story Jack and the beanstalk; I think that's what it's called… Oh well! I haven't actually read it in like years, but I just thought it would be a funny idea for a Dbz fic.

Oh and btw, it's teen Gohan ok? Good… lets get on with the story then shall we!

* * *

Baba's magical beans

''Goku! Gohan!'' Chi-Chi called. The two saiyans entered the kitchen where Chi-Chi was searching all the cupboards.

''What are you doing mom?'' Gohan asked.

''I'm looking for some food for supper tonight. But I can't find any. We're all out.'' Chi-Chi answered.

Both saiyans widened their eyes in pure terror.

''WHAT? NO FOOD?'' they both shouted in unison. Chi-Chi shook her head sadly.

''I'm afraid I don't have any money to get more.''

''Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'' They yelled. Goku dropped to the floor and started shaking uncontrollably. Gohan started sobbing and weeping and couldn't stop. Chi-Chi looked down at them sadly. ''Maybe, maybe you two can go and find something in the forest?'' She suggested. Suddenly both saiyans brightened instantly and stopped crying and shaking.

''Yeah!'' They shouted, and before Chi-Chi could even blink, the two saiyans were gone.

Goku and Gohan walked down the forest in search for some food. Suddenly, there were huge rumbling sounds and the ground started shaking.

''What's happening!'' Gohan shouted. Then the rumbling and shaking stopped. Goku put his hand on the back of his head and rubbed it. ''Oh, that was my tummy rumbling.'' He grinned. Gohan fell on the floor, legs in the air. The two carried on down the forest path, looking for something to eat. Then Gohan got an idea. He told his father that they could go fishing.

''Oh yeah!'' Goku said stupidly.

They spent half an hour in the lake fishing, and came out with a huge fish each.

''Wow, theses are big ones.'' Gohan said as the weight of the fish got the better of him and it fell on top of the half saiyan. Gohan struggled to get free from underneath the giant fish and just chuckled when he got free. The two made their way back home, and spotted something in the distance, walking towards them. It was a figure. Gohan narrowed his eyes to try and see what it was. As soon as it came into view, the two saiyans saw that it was an old woman. She was very small and wore a black hat, much like a witch's hat, and had bright pink hair. Goku walked up to her and smiled.

''Hi there! My name is Goku. What's yours?'' Goku asked.

''I'm fortune teller Baba.'' The hag croaked.

''Hi! This is my son, his name is Gohan.'' Goku pointed towards his son.

Baba just shook her head and looked at the huge fish that they were holding.

''That's nice.'' She said, eyes fixed on the fish. ''Listen, I'll do a deal with you.''

Gohan looked at Goku suspiciously and looked back at the old woman.

''What kind of deal?'' Goku asked, eyebrow raised.

Baba fished her hands inside her pockets and pulled out a small bag.

''I'll give you these beans, if you give me your fish.'' She said. ''These are magical beans. They're called senzu beans. Eat one and you'll be full for two whole weeks.'' She croaked. Goku and Gohan's eyes widened.

''Sure!'' Goku exclaimed. He took the small bag of senzu beans and left her the fish that they had caught earlier.

''Pleasure doing business with you.'' She said. Goku pocketed the beans and the two saiyans took off into the air and flew back home.

''GOKU YOU IDIOT!'' Chi-Chi yelled. ''You mean to tell me, you _HAD_ two huge giant fish, and you gave them to some old woman, for THESE?'' She threw the bag onto the table angrily. ''Gohan, how could you? Why did you let him?'' Gohan looked at her shamefully. ''Gohan go to your room and go study.'' Gohan rushed from the kitchen and ran into his room, shutting the door behind him.

''And as for you…'' Chi-Chi whispered in a poisonous tone. She narrowed her eyes to Goku, who was whimpering in the corner of the room.

''Chi-Chi let me explain…'' Goku started.

She picked up the small bag that contained the magical senzu beans in it and threw it out the window angrily. It fell onto the grass in a small damp ditch. Chi-Chi looked at Goku angrily and stomped over to him. He put his hand behind his head and grinned, a huge sweatdrop on the side of his head. Chi-Chi just glared at him and sighed.

''Why can I never stay mad at you?'' She asked. Goku chuckled nervously and opened one eye cautiously.

''You. Bed. Now.'' She pointed towards their bedroom.

''Yes ma'am!'' He put his hand to his head, all army like.

''March!'' She said, slapping his butt. (lol!) Goku marched into the bedroom, Chi-Chi close behind. They smirked at eachother mischievously and shut the door behind them, ready for a long night.

* * *

Well I have to admit that that chapter wasn't really funny, but it'll get better, promise! It was yet another one of my 'crappy first chappy's'. Oh well, I hope you liked it. PLEASE review! Pwetty please wit sugar and ice cweam and stwawbewies on top? (flutters eyelashes and puts on a puppy dog look)

Well i gtg now Thanks everyone bye! xox


	2. The beanstalk

Goku and the magic beanstalk

I own nothing people.

Hey everyone. I stayed up all last night to try and write up this chapter. Well here it is, enjoy!

* * *

The beanstalk

The next morning…

''Mom! Dad!'' Gohan yelled as he burst into his parents' room. Goku and Chi-Chi fell off bed with a thud. Chi-Chi glared at her son.

''What?'' She asked. Goku yawned and stretched out his arms. Gohan just pointed out the window.

Chi-Chi turned around and gawked at what she saw. Her mouth fell open, right down to the floor.

Goku turned around and looked out the window. He narrowed his eyes trying to concentrate. He rubbed his eyes to get a better look.

''Whoa.''

Capsule corp.

Future Trunks was back and visiting. He and Vegeta were sitting on the couch in the living room playing video games.

Suddenly, Vegeta start laughing evilly and Trunks looked back at the TV, only to find that Vegeta was pounding him in the boxing game they were playing.

"Father! You're cheating! I wasn't ready!"

"Too bad, brat!" Vegeta grinned as Trunks' boxer hit the floor. Trunks frantically pressed the X button in an attempt to get him to stand back up.

"Get up you lousy good for nothing..." Vegeta laughed again.

"He's not getting up! He's down for the count!" The bell rang and Vegeta was declared the winner.

Trunks frowned. "I can't believe this! Ok, you're going down this time!" he shouted as he and Vegeta started another boxing match. Within sixty seconds, Trunks was down again.

"DRAT!" he yelled in frustration.

"Maybe if you wouldn't block my punches with your face, you might win every now and then." Vegeta taunted.

"Ok! New game!" Trunks said as he jumped up and put in another game. "In this game, you try to blowyour opponentshead off with a gun!" he explained, hitting the start button. BAM! Trunks' characters fell to the ground, guts and blood all over the place.

"Like that?" Vegeta grinned.

Trunks yelled in frustration. Vegeta decidedto give him achance. Vegeta's character just stood there. Trunks smiled and moved around the maze until his gun was only inches from Vegeta's character's head. He laughed evilly as he fired, completely missing. Vegeta smirked and raised his gun, blowing Trunks' character's head off again. "ARHHHHHHH!" Trunks screamed.

Bulma went up to the console and switched it off.

''Hey! What gives? I was winning!'' Vegeta shouted.

Bulma just glared at the two of them. ''Boys and their video games, they rot your mind!''

''No they don't!'' Trunks pouted and folded his arms.

''Whatever.'' Vegeta said as he exited and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

''Hey, why don't you boys go and give Goku and Gohan a visit?'' She suggested.

Trunks brightened. ''Yeah! I haven't seen them since the Cell games.'' Trunks jumped up to his feet. Vegeta sighed in annoyance.

''Do I have to see that baka and his son right now?''

Bulma glared at her husband. ''Yes. You do have to.''

''You can't make me, woman.'' He said, swinging on the chair and smirking.

Bulma glared daggers at him and he just rolled his eyes lazily.

''Fine.'' He muttered and finished his breakfast. He was still in his pyjamas so he went upstairs to go and get ready. Trunks followed and the two saiyans came downstairs 10 minutes later.

''We're going now mom! We'll see you later!'' Trunks shouted down the halls as he walked through the door. He and Vegeta took off into the sky and flew off towards Goku's house.

5 minutes later they landed. Trunks and Vegetastared up and into the clouds.

''Hey Goku, what's with the beanstalk?'' Trunks asked, not taking his eyes off it.

Goku shrugged. ''Wanna go check it out?''

Vegeta shrugged and nodded, deciding that there was nothing better to do.

The four saiyans took off and flew up and into the sky, towards the clouds and up the beanstalk.

They flew higher and higher, and finally, they got up on top of the clouds, where the beanstalk ended.

Goku settled his feet onto the clouds and surprisingly enough, it was solid and safe to walk on.

They all peered round them. They were walking on clouds.

''I'm starving.'' Goku moaned. Everyone rolled their eyes at Goku and he just put his hand on the back of his head. The group carried on walking for 10 minutes until they came to a set of huge brown wooden doors.

''Whoa. This must be a giant's house.'' Trunks said gazing up at it.

The rest nodded and just stared up at the doors.

''So…'' Goku started.

''Are we going in?'' Gohan asked.

''Do you think we should?'' Trunks said.

Everyone nodded to eachother in response. So the four saiyans crept into the giant house through the small gap in the doorframe.

* * *

I have to admit that this fic is getting kind of boring now, but the next chapter will be good.Please review.

Thanks xox


End file.
